


You love I(and I can't love anyone but you)

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Dick Grayson was taken beaten and remade into what they wanted. The perfect Talon.Ages are inaccurateDick 28Jason 20Tim 19Damian 15½





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGrimm/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: in the beginning dick is blindfolded but as he is remembering Quitz the man removes it.  
> But dick makes a deal and can anyone tell me who and what Talon was threatening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks please forgive me. *holds up nightwing adorable chibi eating a cookie*

Dick didn't know how or what happened. Hello Richard." The voice was deep and smooth and Dick felt a sense of recognition wash over him. Now I know you haven't seen me since you were nine but I know that you can't forget uncle Quitz." There it was Dick knew perfectly well who the man was.

**21 years ago**

_A newly seven year old Richard Grayson watched proudly as his parents moved gracefully in the air bodies twisting impossibly as the crown ooed and awwwwed at the stunts beside Richard was Oscar Quitz the newest addition to the circus he was the man with the knives using them to perform deadly acts even impailing himself with them something Mary Grayson did not approve of. "Look closely Nephew for this one day will be you crowds cheering your name." 'Quitz' said and Dick looked up at him curiously. "But uncle Quitz won't mama and papa be there with me we're the flying Graysons." Dick said and Quitz shook his head. "Their time will end nephew and you will be the last." He said and Dick looked at him an unfamiliar feeling bubbling in his tiny belly._

**Now**

Dick knee better now the man's name was not Oscar Quitz but in fact William Cobb the Talon and his great grandfather. "Except you never were Quitz. William." Dick mumbled silently and the man laughed. "Those bats haven't taken what little intelligence you have I see. Especially those lovers of yours" Talon mused and Dick scowled. "Leave them out of this." Dick growled and Talon laughed. "Gray son now you know I can't do that because you already brought them into this." Talon chuckled and Dick eyed him. From the moment you nearly bedded the youngest to the minute you fell in love with the eldest you dragged all three even Timothy." He said and images flashed in Dick's head memory after memory. Now you see Gray Son of Gotham why would I drag them even further than they've already been dragged?" Talon asked and Dick took a deep breath. Talon I don't know what you want but if you leave them alone I will give it to you just please.",dick said slowly and he watched as Talon walked towards him. Anything Gray son?" Talon asked and Dick nodded blue eyes staring into the yellow lenses of the Talon's mask. "Anything." He breathed out and Talon laughed and took his mask off. "I want one thing and one thing only Gray son." Talon began and Dick gulped knowing exactly what he wanted. "I want you to replace me as the talon." Talon said and Dick shook his head. "No I won't." He said brows furrowing and Talon shook his head. Tsk take tsk but you said anything Gray son and I want that to be my request." Talon said and Dick shook his head no. Or I have noticed just how pretty the youngest bat is just like his parents and it's been so long since I've craved a human touch." Talon said and Dick eyes widened before narrowing them. You're not touching him." Dick said and Talon laughed at him. Why shouldn't I you're not even man enough to claim him. How I will make him whither whether it be pain or pleasure it's no matter to me." Talon said and Dick grimanced as he said his next words. I'll do it." He said and Talon looked at him. What was that Gray son?" Talon asked feigning confusion. I'll do it goddamn it!" Dick hissed and Talon patted his shoulder. Excellent we will start preparation soon but know one thing Gray son." Talon said signaling over two others. "Any attempt to defy or double cross me will end in your mate being claimed and more than likely killed." Talon said and Dick was dragged away mind screaming at him as Talon smiled wickedly. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

0   
  
3 months later   
  
Damian stood at the top of the last known residence of Dick Grayson. 

 

“Father thinks that him benching me will keep me from searching for Grayson?  Well he is incorrect," Damian mumbled as he jumped down and entered through the window. Sure he had a key but how would it look if a vigilante was coming through your front door?  Not good in Damian' s opinion. For the night he was going as nightwing only because if left unprotected Bludhaven turned into a warzone and Bruce took his Robin suit. 

As he climbed in Damian took a moment to look around it was just as he remembered it files strewn across the floor from late nights at the Bluhaven police department. Mail on the top of the tv and clothes belonging to him and Dick from when they couldn't wait till they got into the bedroom. 

 

"Grayson where in the hell are you?" Damian asked not expecting an answer but in a way he got one as he noticed broken glass coming from Dick's room. 

 

“What in the hell?" Damian mumbled as he turned the flashlight on and from then on it got worse the glass was bloodied and there were feathers not from a pillow but owls feathers.

 

You should know not to tread homes of the dead little Robin,” A voice said behind him but as Damian pulled a shuriken and turned around there was no one there.

 

Who are you and why are you here?” Damian asked gritting his teeth.

 

“A question that can go both ways little bird but the real question is do you know why you're here?” the voice asked and Damian felt as if he recognized it.

 

“Yes I am working on a missing persons case,” Damian said eyes searching for anything irregular but he felt something warm at his neck.

 

“To fight me little bird is useless so I know your true reasoning a missing person yes but a lover he is one you refuse to forget.” the voice whispered into his ear and Damian recognized it. Dick Grayson was alive and right behind him.

 

“Grayson what is the meaning of this?” Damian hissed not facing the man. 

 

“The Grayson you speak of no longer exists but I assure you soon he will not be missed.” The voice said and suddenly Damian was left in the room alone.

Damian told no one of his discovery offering to spare his  the pain of finding out Dick Grayson was alive and didn't remember himself or them. He worked in secret sulking in the night in crime alley and the old Wayne bell tower a place where the last known talon has taken refuge but abandoned once it became the prison of Thomas Elliott (Canon is a myth to me.)

 

“ _Damian! Please answer me and Jason are worried!_ ” Tim was always the voice of reason in the relationships but this time Damian refused reason.

 

“ _ Robin get home immediately or I will track you down! _ ” Damian had to snort at Bruce's words but he humored him.

 

“Sorry Bruce but the name is Nightwing and I am not taking orders from you.” Damian sneered and he could hear Bruce yelling as Jason tried to stop him from saying something to anger him.

 

“ _ Ok Listen up brat me and Timmy are worried come back to the manor.”  _ Jason was the only one who knew not to call the manor ‘home’ and Damian loved him for it.

 

“Todd make sure nobody is around for what I am about to say.” Damian said voice dead serious and he heard Jason scramble to get everyone else out.

 

“ _ Lay it on me Brat. _ ” Jason said and Damian gulped

 

“Grayson is alive.”

”What?” Jason had to check in order to make sure his ears worked properly. 

 

“ _ Grayson is alive.”  _ So he did hear correctly

 

“Dami you gotta let go Bruce didn't send him on any spiral type shit and it's been three months let the dead rest,” Jason said calmly motioning for Tim to cut his comm on. 

 

“ _ You don't understand he wasn't sent he was taken. _ ” Damian and Jason looked confused right along with Tim. 

 

“Taken by who?” Jason couldn't help asking but the person that answered was not Damian wayne.

 

“ _ The court has sentenced you to death.” _ a voice said and the line went dead no static nothing. 

 

“Jason what did Damian say?” Tim asked as Jason was deathly silent. 

 

“Call the JLA, cash in all favors the court is back and they have Damian. "

 


End file.
